I'LL BE THERE
by R3iga1004
Summary: Lucy hides the past of her life with a secret that can change the fate of world. Ones heart can take as much heart break as it could until its break. With the knock on heaven door begin the journey of a girl to find her place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Reiga in the house! My first ever fairy tail fic. ^.^ after reading so many good story about my favorite charter Lucy. I want to right one of my own. I hope you enjoy reading it as much for me writing it.

Reiga : let start the first chapter ^.^. Nice to meet you all

ELLIE: (smack at the back of Reiga head) Are you forgetting something very important to tell them!

Reiga: Opsss I forgot! ELLIE is my other self ; the craze one

ELLIE: THAT NOT ITTTTT!Never mind let me said it " FairyTail belong to Hiro Mashima" I have nothing to do with the real story of FairyTail. I just own the plot of the fic.

Reiga: that too..

Summary: Lucy hides the past of her life seal with a secret that can change the fate of world. Ones heart can take as much heart break as it could until its break. With the knock on heaven door begin the journey of a girl to find her place in the world.

I'LL BE THERE

Chapter 1

The broad night sky fill with star as Lucy sits on the smooth grass on the hill thinking about her feeling for a certain someone that snatches her heart. She can't help if the certain someone is so dense. In realty Lucy know that Natsu thought her as his friend someone he should protect.

Lucy breathes the cool night air and sighs at the condition of her heart. It hurt like hell looking at Natsu and Lisana. She tells the every fiber of her soul that it's nothing more than friendship. As a long lost best friend just came back from the dead if that happen to her it will be the best thing can happened a long lost bond come back.

But it didn't ease the heart break that Lucy feeling right now. It's like she being stab a thousand time by Natsu with a dager when he ask her to be replace with Lisana on his team. Natsu , Gray , Erza and happy all said that she need a time to grow stronger. Lucy respect their decition to go do mission with Lisana and she Ok with it. As time passed by its look like she had been forgotten by her own team mate.

Slowly Lucy full her leg near to her chin and stare at town below until Loki came out from his celestial door. Lucy gives a sad smile at Loki. Out of all of her celestial key Lucy has Loki was her best friend she would never in this world.

"Another round of those episode huh Lucy. I think you need to let it go it's been three month you been doing solo mission it seem that the Natsu team just vanish like that. It's too late to be crying over spill milk my princess. You are not alone in this there still me and the other sprit and many more member's of fairytail. It's such a shame for Natsu to let go a powerful celestial mage from his team."

"Yeah you're right Loki it's time for me to bounce back. If Natsu is to be mine he already be my boyfriend by now but it didn't happened. I need to move on as I have my own life and rent to pay. New adventure to explore with you and we go as life take us too." Lucy stands up and dusts the dirt with a beautiful smile on her face.

Loki smile back at her "Let me escort my princess back home. It's good to see you back the fiery celestial mage of Fairtail." Loki and Lucy went back home.

Lucy reaches her house and switches the light on. How clean and neat the room it's a good thing for a change. The novel she been working on is finish on her writing table ready to give to Levy. Lucy smile at the changes when Natsu not there to make her pits at him but some peace and quiet can do wonder too. Lucy ready to go to bed as her head hit the soft pillow she went to sleep.

The sunshine comes from her window signaling the start of a new day. Lucy stretches her body and rubs her sleepy eyes. She went to do the routine of the day; bath, breakfast and went to fairytail check for mission.

A bright smile on her face and waving to people that Lucy knew as she headed to the guild. As she pushes the door of Fair tail she saw Mira, Levy and Gajeel at the bar talking. Lucy went to the group to say hi.

The first person that saw Lucy was Levy. It was so long since she saw her best friend look like her old self. AS Lucy reach the group Levy hug Lucy.

" I miss you Levy. Nice to see you after awhile. How your last mission go? Any good story." Lucy sits beside Levy.

"How are you Lucy? You seem to get your sprite back. I was worry about you when you do solo mission nonstop for awhile now. Why aren't you with Natsu and the other doing misson? Is something wrong?" The look in Mira eyes show concern.

" Im fine Mira don't worry too much. I managed to survived doing mission with Natsu,Gray and Erza its take a lot more trouble to get me into trouble. It's just I trade my place with Lisana. I know that Lisana was Natsu,Gray and Erza friend and wanted to catch thing on after so long apart. It do me some good actually I have increase some of my power in my solo mission."

"Don't you think it's a little bit mean that he left you alone while he enjoys with other nakama. I think that you are to kind for your sake bunny. I'm happy for you're that you toughen up you self rather than be a damsel in distress." Gajeel feel proud that his little Levy best friend is not your averaged helpless girl that a good influence for his little love girl.

Levy stare daggers at Gajeel but change when Lucy give her the new novel she writing.

"Thank you for your concern it make me feel better. I thought that my entire friend has forgotten about me. Its pain me so much that I was weak in this guild and need to be protected all the time."

Mira and Levy shock to hear that from Lucy. Mira at once hug her tightly. It was her fought that she was happy for her little sister that she let go of Lucy. Lucy smile more at Levy hugging Mira back while mouthing a "Its OK".

Then master Makarov call Lucy from up stair and Lucy went to see him up stair. Mira was curious what going on? Something big is burning up there so where is Natsu when you need him. Sooner or later she will get to the bottom of this.

Makarov was proud to see Lucy become a greater celestial mage as she grows up from the trial come at her way. He knew about Lucy dark past and how powerful little Lucy is. Lucy is a spiting imaged as her mother Resha Valentine. A hero of the world as she and her husband destroy Sinclaire a dark being.

Resha Valentine was Makarov best friend he consider her as his own child as she is a member of fairytail too. She and her husband pay a heavy price for the peace of the world to leave their sunshine alone in the hand of her trusted friend Layla Heartfilia. If he was faster to know about the little girl he would take her in but its destiny that Lucy come to fairy tail on her own.

"Look at you Lucy Valentine how have you grown. Your mother must be proud at you in the heaven. A smart, kind hearted and hard head teen I think it's time for you to spread young wing and fly my child. Take time to settle you feeling and come back refresh. Here is a letter from your teacher Shaka of Virgo.

"Really how I miss all of them. Can I really go back there grandpa? Like a visit."

"How silly of you Lucy of cause you can go visited them. They take care of you and train you to be a fantastic celestial mage. Why should I say no to that?"

Lucy hug master Makarov out of pure joy and excitement in her heart. She goes to see the people that groom her to be a good celestial mage and her magic power that no one ever seen. Makarov and Lucy went down stair as Makarov stand on the bar. He gives her a train ticket to her destination.

Lucy hug Makarov for the last time as she round out the guild door a journey to go back where she belong. Mira and the other group member look at Lucy zoom out of the guild with question on their face at the master.

"Let's say that the little bird have finally learn to fly on her own and go to find her own journey. No longer stand behind a shadow but as the true person she self. Don't worry my child Lucy will come back to us after her holiday finish. No need to be too sad." Makarov look at Mira and flash his brightest smile at her.

Mira caught the smile and smile back "she's going to be just find and when she come back Lucy will be a proud member of fairy tail."

What do you think? ^.^ review it you want too.

REIGA & ELLIE


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I was surprise to see 2 reviews for the first chapter. It makes my jump through the roof. The review from both of you made my day; **Neko-Tiara** and **SasuNarulover49. **

Neko-Tiara: Yeah it's Virgo no Shaka from Saint Seiya. I don't think it's a crossover but I'm using the charter of the 12 Gold Saint from Saint Seiya. As Lucy power is the 12 zodiac star it clicks in my mind.

SasuNarulover49: ^.^ enjoy the second chapter.

ELLIE: Hi Reiga. What you doing? I need a new chapter now start writing ASAP. I command you!

Reiga:(sweat drop) ELLIE I'm not you slave OK. I write when I want to. You are not my boss so go write your own story.

ELLIE: Why you so mean to me Reiga. I just want to read more of the good fic its it wrong (watery eyes)

Erza: Owhhhh don't be sad Erza is here for you. (Glare dagger at Reiga) If you want to live in one piece start now and make ELLIE happy or be the receiving end of my sword!

ELLIE: I love Erza! But it's ok! She is not cruel to her readers as long as people read her fic its ok for Reiga. ^.^ she love to write.

ELLIE&Reiga: Enjoy the second chapter

I'LL BE THERE

CHAPTER 2

Natsu , Erza, Gray and Lisana on the train back to Magnolia after a simple mission turn worse. The destructive power of Natsu,Erza, Gray and Lisana have done more harm than good. They have to stay to help rebuild back the small village the four destroyed. The 3 days mission turn to three month of labor work.

Natsu lay down on Lisana lap because his sick. Somewhere in his heart he misses Lucy so much. It's different when he lay down on Lisana lap it's not the same feeling with Lucy. Lucy will always the one tending to the wound and helping the other as much as she can without burdening them of the thought of her safety.

It's felt so different going a mission with Lisana. He can't argue as it been so long since he and Lisana went on a mission he wanted to bond back with his childhood friend Lisana. That why he switch place with Lucy so that he could bond back as the team Natsu in the old days but It's not as fun as when he goes on mission with Lucy.

Natsu can't wait to see Lucy face at the guild. How she doing at guild alone without him and happy to keep her company? He can't wait to sneak into her house and sleep on her comfy bed. Natsu feel kind of bad in some way. He exchanges Lucy his partner with some else without a second thought about what might Lucy feel at that time. Lucy have stick with him from the beginning until now adjust herself to his nature and how it blend so well with Erza and Gray. Natsu know now that he have to apologies to Lucy for him mistake and hope she will forgive him for being stupid to her.

Lisana look at Natsu on her lap as he close his eyes. She found new love for her new friend Lucy Heartfilia. How she managed to get by with Natsu antics and hard headed, Gray personality to be naked and fighting with Natsu all the time pluse with Erza mighty will to take command and order around and her sense of justice. This is her first mission with Natsu and the gang and she hope there will be no more. She can't handle the fire of this group. Maybe tag along some time sure but go on a mission again that a hard one for her to say yes.

She can't wait to know more about the blonde celestial mage of fairy tail. Lisana was jealous to hear so many stories from Natsu about that blond girl at that time but right now she felt guilty for taking Natsu and the gang from her. Lucy was all alone in this world she only have Natsu and fairy tail to call a family. She will always have Mira and Elfman with her and her bond with Natsu will never fade.

Erza,Gray and Lisana heard Natsu say something in his sleep " Lucy" many time and wonder what kind of dream their friend is dreaming. Lisana look at Gray and Erza " Im sorry you guy if I didn't push so hard to go on a mission this would not happen. Now I know why Natsu love that blonde girl so much. I kind of understand her too after this mission with you guys. No hard feeling."

"It's not your fault all alone we too are in it too. We always going mission with her it's like nature to us to be just us without limitation as she would get mad and tell Gray to wear cloth back, stop the three of us destroyed 100% of the place and the least of it make us fell like normal people sometime. I think with great power come with great responsibility for it. Let make Lucy fell welcome back when we reach home" with determination in her eyes.

" Ai I miss Lucy a lot. How she always be with me if Natsu ditch me alone or separated. How she give good food too" Happy on top of Lisana head.

"Yeah we own her. Let's do that and let her see how much we miss out little baby of the group." Gray, Erza and Lisana high five each other.

At last Natsu and the gang reach the train station at magnolia. The train stop and Natsu recover as the speed of light with his grin on his face.

"It's good to be back. Come one you guys Lucy is waiting for us. Let go!" Natsu and Happy went running back to the guild.

Lisana smile at Natsu antics that the Natsu she know so egger to see his nakama at the guild. She joins him as Erza and Gray bet who is the last one is going to buy diner tonight.

The last one to reach to the guild was Gray. Lisana trick him when she losing to Gray by pulling his cloth from his body and throw it on the opposite direction. As team Natsu push the door of the guild everyone welcome them back and laughs at what happen at the mission.

Mira and master Makarov at the bar watching at team Natsu trying to find Lucy on the guild but none of them can find where is Lucy.

"Where is Lucy? Is she at home Mira? I want to see her and apologized to her for leaving her alone." The fire in his eyes hunting where is Lucy. The guild went silent for a moment at Natsu question. Lisana look at Mira and by the look on Mira face Lucy was hurt badly by their action.

Natsu want to go to Lucy house and find her when master Makarov call team Natsu.

"I'm sorry my boy but Lucy is not here or at her home. She went to a friend place to calm her mind and relax after her several solo missions for the guild. Lucy has a hard time without you Natsu but she faces it with her head held high. Now the four of you will wait for Lucy to come back and trust her rather going to get her Natsu. Stay and rest ready to back her out." Everyone was surprise to hear what master Makarov said it's like a war is starting and fairy tail is in the middle of it.

" I trust you with my life so I will wait and recover for Lucy. The way you talking is funny old man like someone want to hurt Lucy is some way. No one is touching a single hair on my Lucy without being burn by me to IS MINE" Natsu roar at the last statement.

Again everyone shock at the outburst. So he did notice Lucy was trying to get him fall in love with her.

" Wow Natsu so you knew that Lucy love you romantically. Then why did you just let her hanging like that." Lisana and Erza was pits at Natsu. That was beyond cruel for a boy to that to a girl.

Natsu look away and rub the back of his head "I just don't know how to love a person romantically and what if we break off over a misunderstanding I don't want that to happen to our friendship/love. I don't want to think my life without her so I keep quiet about it." Natsu stomp at the bar and ask for food and fill his empty stomach.

Everyone just laughs at Natsu heart fill confection at the guild. Mira look at her younger sister Lisana on how her reaction about the heart fill confection. Lisana smile at Mira and mouth it's OK at her. So Lisana is Ok with the love between Natsu and Lucy man Mira feel old her younger sister is growing up in front of her.

Everyone tease Natsu over his love for Lucy the only one person was missing was Lucy the special little blond celestial mage in his heart.

REIGA&ELLIE

^.^ review is you want to and thank you for reading my fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading my first fic. . I'm a bit busy so sorry if late updated. ^.^ I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. . if anything wrong with my fic tell me ok good criticism is good for me even you give me flame. I'll turn that fire to flame of desire for more NaLu story!

**I'll Be There **

**Chapter 3 **

As fast as lightning Lucy runs to the train station to catch the train to Symphonia. Master Makarov seems to know everything what going on with all the members of the guild for that Lucy love him as a father figure. She never felt the love from a regular family that for sure. She pulls out the letter that master Makarov give to her from her uncle/master.

The content of the letter make her heart remember the old time and can't wait to see her Uncle/master. Shaka no Virgo her savior who open her heart to see the beautiful world again. Lucy looks outside from the train window and smile remembering her past.

_FLASH BACK_

Lucy real parent die in order to save the world and left her at the age of five. She only has vague memory of her mother face and how her father's look likes.

Lucy was taken to the Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia. They adopted her and change her family for her protection for the outside world. It last for three years as Layla died of an illness. After the death of Layla Jude blame Lucy for her death and outcast Lucy. Lucy run away from the Heartfilia mansion and went her own way.

At the age of 10 years old she was save by master Virgo no Shaka. He saves her from a group of bandit as she lived at a small farmer house in the forest. The only thing that Lucy has was the celestial key that Layla give it to her. One thing that Lucy learns from living alone was to never trust other people as they are liars, killers and cheater.

"Why are you here alone child? A place like this is not a place for a child like you. Let me take you somewhere safe. My name is Shaka no Virgo. You are not safe here the darkness is after you pure soul. Come take my hand and we shall leave this place." He extends his hand and stand on one knee in front of Lucy.

"I don't need your help I have my celestial keys. I can take care of myself but Thank you for helping me with the bandit. I don't know what you saying but I'm fine as long as I have my celestial keys. These celestial sprites key are the only thing that I need. Other people are liars, killers and cheater." Lucy didn't like Shaka he look so kind and his aura was smoothing like she can trust him and let good of everything she have experience like it's all a lie.

Lucy hand went to her keys and summoned her spirited Taurus. "Please help me Taurus and give you anything after this. Let teach him a good lesson."

"Anything for my lovely Lucy!" Taurus charge head on to Shaka with his mighty axe Taurus swing but it was easily catch by the tips of Shaka fingers. Shaka flick his fingers and the axe was lost from Taurus hand. Lucy can see a yellow gold aura around Shaka body and he waves his hand to force close the Taurus gate. Taurus said sorry to Lucy and he despaired back to celestial world.

Lucy cant believed the situation she in. Who is this guy? That didn't matter as long as she can used her keys she fight to victory. Shaka was amaze at Lucy stamina even she have summon one sprite she can still fight hand to hand with him. He easily evade the child hit and let Lucy tired herself out from attacking him at the moment he handed a hit at her neck to knock her down.

Lucy wakes up in a small room. Her head was killing her and her body was sore after the hard fight. The first things that come to her mind was where were her keys. She fretting out to find her keys and she found it beside the bed. Lucy heard food step in front the room and the door open reveling a guy with long pink hair and green eyes came in with a tray of food.

"I see you awake young one. Here eat this I'm sure your hungry. It's been two days since my friend bring you here. I was worry about you when my friends tell story about you Little Lucy Heartfilia. Im Mu of Aries you are in the house of the twelve saint of the celestial zodiac. I leave you to eat"

Lucy just looks at Mu as he leaves the room as he was out of sight she went to the food and start eating. She was so hungry she can ask for a better opportunity to get food. Shaka come to see her while she eating her breakfast. He smiles at her antic as she dips he fingers in to the food ignoring the proper etiquette.

"I see you love your food. Eat slowly there plenty more if you want a second serving. After you done change to your new cloth and come out. I'll tell you about your training time table." Shaka love the look at Lucy face. Her mouth opens her eyes with shock with the information.

"You are not my guardian you can't order me around like that blondyyy! You kidnap me from my house I should tell the police that you kidnap me and let them lock you up in jail. Training what training are you talking about? I'm leaving this place don't get comfy with me." Lucy hand on her celestial keys.

"I'm your guardian. Your mother ask me to take care and train you in the arts of celestial keys so you be save Lucy Valentine. You mother Resha Velentine was my sister so that made you my niece. Yes I know who you are Lucy and I'm so sorry that I can't save your mother. I would trade my life with her just to see her smile again." Shaka hug Lucy while she cry and mourn for the first time after her mother died.

After all the drama has come down Shaka tell all what hapend to Lucy real parent and Lucy importance in this world. Lucy agrees to train in the way of her mother and learn more about the celestial key. The rest was history; at the age of sixteen Lucy leave the sanctuary after finishing her training and lived the life out side of the sanctuary.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_LUCY POV_

The train stops at its destination and Lucy went out of the train. She stretch her body as she walk to the town night already sit in. She went to an inn and tomorrow she goes to her uncle house. She rent a room and decided to go to a hot spring nearby. AS she enters the hot spring at her tired muscle feel relief and she enjoy the view of the sky and star.

AS Lucy look at the sky she wonder how are her friend at fairytail? How is Natsu and Happy right now? She snaps from that line of thinking. Lucy put her hand on her heart how fast her heartbeat as she think about that pink dragon slayers.

Lucy smile at herself that she falls hard for Natsu it's a mystery why Natsu didn't saw the love around her for him. Lucy felt funny and laugh at herself its Natsu that she talking about of cause he is obvious to the love she shown to him. Maybe Natsu was right I'm weird sometime. I know the truth that I love Natsu I'm just afraid that when I confess to him and he reject me then it be weird. I don't want to lose him and his friendship but after this trip I'm going to tell him that I love him up front and be done with it.

About the answer I'll just react as he give his answer until then I will confess my love for him. AS I look at the star again "thank you mother father for watching me from up there". I think I sit in the hot spring to long I felt dizzy not the time to get out and go to bed. As Lucy head touch the soft pillow she went to sleep instantly with a big smile on her face " Natsu".

BACK AT FAIRYTAIL

_NATSU POV_

Natsu and Happy sit at Lucy house waiting for her to come home. You wonder how I get in to the house usually I went in trough the window but this time is from the front door. Lucy leave a spare house key with Mira incase if she lose her house keys. It's the second day me and happy in her house at first I was going back home and stay at my own house but I miss Lucy so much its driving me crazy. I don't know how or when I fall in love with Lucy at first I thought her as my best partner ever. The after two years with her it's just click that Lucy is mine as she is my partner.

Lucy always be with me, Erza and Gray. I felt content how her world is around me and happy all the time that why my feeling didn't show that much at her just the normal partner thing but it change when we came back from Edolas. I have found Lisana back and thinking about it make me jump in joy my best friend is back here with me what more could I ask. I kind of forgot about Lucy a little and went to mission with Lisana,Erza and Gray with Lucy permission.

As time passed by I went too far with it and forgot about Lucy. How would I felt if Lucy forgets about me? I would like to die as it hurt so much as a thought. At that point I miss Lucy so much on how she take care of me and the other , stopping us if we going too far with our silly fight. Lisana was a great friend but not as good as a partner in a mission.

At that moment I knew that I love Lucy there is no doubting it anymore. Usual every time I get this weird tingling feeling I just said it's just friend and partner but after the mission with Lisana my feeling just rebel from my heart. I want to see Lucy and beg for her forgiveness and say my heart to her. Let Lucy know that I love her too. Master tell me that Lucy went somewhere but not a mission. At that time my heart hurt like someone stab a dagger in my heart each second in dig deeper in my flesh. I want to roar my sadness in my heart out I want to find her and tell her that I love her.

Master Makarov stops me from doing that and have faith in Lucy. I can't complain because Lucy would go away if I want not a jerk. I open the window near Lucy bed and look at the star outside I hope that Lucy is somewhere out there looking at the same star too.

" Natsu when is Lucy coming home I miss her it's no fun being here with you without Lucy to pick on." Happy sit beside Natsu with a sad face.

"Yeah Happy I miss her too. We just have to wait for her to come home until then we take care of her house till she come home's. Im sure she be happy to see us when she come home."

Natsu and Happy look at the star and decided to sleep on Lucy bed. He loves Lucy bed not because its comfy but her smell was on the cover. He loves the smell her sent it to calm his raging heart. Happy lay beside Natsu while Natsu hold the blanket to his nose and went to a sleepless dream.

That all for this chapter. . sorry for no interaction between Natsu and Lucy.

^.^ thank you for reading my fic. Till next time

REIGA&ELLIE


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you very much for the nice review it made me all giddy and hyper to know that my fic is good enough for my reader to review it. ^.^ 3.

REVIEWER:

**SasrNarulover49**

**Neko-Tiara**

**Princess Happy **

**anon **

**.^ I know it's hard to read a fairytail fic that the main charter is divided from each other ( NaLu) please bare it a little bit longer for the plot to grow. ^,^ if NaLu to find each other to fast then my first fic will be so short it will be a one shot. I stop my talking before I tell the entire plot bunny to you all.**

**REIGA: **^.^ Tq from the bottom of my heart for review my first ever fic.

ELLIE: Stop saying that . .^ the story is good wait till Natsu and Lucy reunited then it will be the main event of this fic. I'm so drooling to wait for it to get there! ( wink wink)

REIGA: Hei didn't I tell you not to tell them that. . I still on that part in my head not yet on paper don't blur it out. (Pouting)

ELLIE: OWHHH! Let your readers know what to come so that they too got the feeling of madness to wait for the update just like me. I'm going craze because waiting for Natsu to see Lucy back!

Gray: Owahhhh what if I steel Lucy first before Natsu reach Lucy! I love Lucy too you know REIGA& ELLIE

Natsu: Not in this life you won't over my dead body before you touch Lucy! She mines! I burn you in to crisp! Dust into nothingness. Not just you Gray but everybody that in my way to find Lucy.

REIGA&ELLIE: Ohhhh Natsu is so cute fire up to see Lucy! Sorry to burst your bubble Gray but both of us are a diehard fan of NaLu so you don't stand a change.

Juvia: Don't worry Gray-sama Juvia love you so much. 3 4ever ( hug the half naked Gray)

Erza: That enough! Let start the chapter. Fairytail is own by Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot of the fic!

Get! Set! Go!

I'll Be There

Chapter 4

Lucy wake up as the light shine from the window alerting Lucy it's time to move ; get to her uncle/master house. She change from her usual sexy thank-top and short skirt to a more cover up for training outfit. She tied her breast with bandage to hide her identity. The place she going is strictly no girls aloud. A red slack pants and a lose t-shirt (a normal size t-shirt) she tied the hair with a ribbon as she usual she do her hair.

The place Lucy going It's a sanctuary that her father and mother build when their fighting the dark bring the enemy of the world. The owner of the sanctuary is Resha Valentine my mother. Resha loves the twelve zodiacs so she names the sanctuary the house of the twelve saint of the celestial zodiac. The people that represent the twelve zodiacs are my parent's good friend that fights alongside with my parent.

In the country Symphonia the sanctuary call as the house of the twelve saint of the celestial zodiac is a holy place people call them as Gold Saint. Their duty to the country is to protect its people and keep world in balance between dark and light.

The sanctuary is lead by former saint gold of Aries Shion as the father of the sanctuary with other survivor of the first battle against the dark bring Sinclair:

**Aries Mu**

**Gemini Saga and Gemini Kanon**

**Leo Aiolia**

**Virgo Shaka**

**Scorpio Milo**

**Sagittarius Aiolos**

**Aquarius Camus**

Lucy looks at herself in the mirror she looks like a tomboy. She giggle and ready to leave and start her travel to the sanctuary when Loki pop out. Loki always like that popping without her calling him out ; sometime it's nice but sometime he flirt and pampering her too much.

"Hello my princess. Wow! A different looks then the usual what the occasion this time? You cosplaying as a tomboy this time. I must say it didn't suit you that much. You look like a real boy."

"That really funny Loki. I'm visiting my uncle at the sanctuary of the twelve saint of the celestial zodiac he lives there. He sends a letter to me and Master Makarov gives me permission to visit him. I'm sure you know the place that I'm talking about here as you are a sprit yourself."

Loki eyes went big as saucer (0.0) if he connects the dots then his lovely princess is the daughter of the Queen of the celestial keys Resha Valentine. He went pale for a moment the he smile as a blessing in disguised. He once prays to Resha to give him power to save all the keys from his former master he trade his life to protect the other celestial keys. His prayers were answer and Lucy save his life and he become one of hers gold keys. Now he shall protect Lucy as best as he could now he knew the truth of Lucy origin.

"OMG! Lucy you are the daughter of the celestial Queen Resha Valentine. Right now you are going to the sanctuary the center of the celestial realm with the earth world. Why didn't you tell me Lucy that you are the real princess of the celestial? IM proud to be by your side as a sprite and as a friend." Loki bow down on one knee and kisses her hand.

Lucy giggles at Loki as he knows about the truth. Some of her burden in her heart been lift that the secret is out in the air no more secret between her and her sprite friend.

"What different will it make it doesn't matter. I see you as a friend/brother not as a sprit the do my biding. I want between me and my sprite acts like friend rather force the authority on you guys. Even if I'm not the daughter of the celestial queen I still save you when you needed Loki or any other celestial key that I found out there. I hope this doesn't change our friendship Loki" Lucy flash her big smile her hand on her hips.

Loki smile back at Lucy and high five each other. Loki winks at Lucy and poof back to the celestial realm to tell the other Lucy sprite the news. Lucy huff the breath she been holding on worry her sprite will change as they know now that she is royalty. She just has to wait for their respond later.

Lucy starts her journey to the sanctuary. First she has to move to the north from the symphonia to reach a forest. A magical forest calls the reflection of the moon as the entrance of the sanctuary. The forest itself is a labyrinth you can get lost in it and never come out and trial for you to overcome to reach the entrance.

Lucy has walk for over three hour and reaching the forest of the reflection of the moon as she enter the forest she take a break under shady tree. The soft wind blow through the tree the birds chirp and animals around the forest. Suddenly a loud roar scared all the birds and animal and from the sound it was nearby.

Lucy went to look what happen by the sound of the roar it was a liger. Liger is a combination of a tiger and a lion it's a species that live in the forest as protectors from outsiders. Lucy reaches to a clearing hiding behind the shadow of the trees as she looks at the fight between a female liger with two wizards.

One of the wizards was holding cub of the liger in his hand while the other one aim his magic at the liger. The wizard was playing dirty held hostage of the cub made the mother liger hold back from tearing them to shred. Lucy went out of her hiding place and call out Loki.

"Loki distracts the liger and that wizard while I get its cub back from those wizards Just give me ten minutes ".

Loki understand and went to fighting mode while Lucy went to the wizard with Fleuve d'étoiles in her hands.

"Let that cub go. If you want to fight then fight fair not using some cheap trick you dummy. I give you the chance to let it slide if not I will used force"

" Humm you think I'm going to listen to you little celestial mage. You don't stand a change fighting with me boy! Why don't you help me instead and I will reward you."

Lucy just lost her patient that guy just call her a boy! Damn she just bind her chest it's not he can't see her chest as a girl. Lucy whips fleuve d'etoiles and attack the wizard head on. She aims more on letting the cub go from the clutches of the wizard but he proves defaulted. Lucy notice that Loki has his hand tied and she must move fast. It's time to used me magic in this kind of situation she cant avoid it the longer she holding to defeated this guy the long Loki have to fight the other wizard and the liger.

Lucy aim the whip at the guy feat three time and he avoid the attack while he was in the air avoiding the attack Lucy jump as well take a hold of the cub from his hand. AS the cub safe in her hand Lucy cast her star magic.

" star magic : Stardust Revolution" as the magic circle on Lucy hand as a golden light in her fingertips shine then like star fall from the sky and aim to her opponent. A loud explosion was heard the wizard was defeated.

Loki was occupied with his fight but all stop when he was for the first time Lucy was using another kind of magic. It went with a bang it's like as powerful as Natsu dragon slayers arts. Loki found a new admiration for Lucy. Loki let his guard down while the other wizard takes this opportunity to attack Loki.

He was chanting a lightning short when Lucy saw it. She wants to shout at Loki to doge but the liger was attacking Loki at the same time. "Crystal Wall" Loki was surrounded by a barrier before the lightning attach reach Loki. As the lightening hit the barrier it was reflected back to the wizard and defeated the enemy.

All the power Lucy using drain her magic and strength all at once she fall on her knee as the cub jumped from her arm and went to its mother. Loki rush at her side. The side effect of using the start magic, the gate keys plus the whip total all her magic drain.

The mother liger stop attacking as its cube ran back to her. The mother liger and its cub look at Lucy and Loki then its change into its real self a sprite of the forest.

"You have a beautiful heart my dear. Thank you for saving us I don't know what I would do if my cub hurt. He's all I have right now. Let me help you young warrior as a gift for saving us" The sprite smile at Lucy and kiss on her temple. Lucy could fell her magic and strength came back to her.

The sprites look at Loki "Take care of the young lady sprit of Leo as she is a kind master none will you found like her in the other life time. It's good to see you back into the celestial world with a worthy master." The sprites disappear after that.

"Are you OK Lucy? Sorry that I can't do more on my end. I never knew you know other magic other then the celestial gate. Man I need to catch up with you next time it sure knock my ego looking you fight with your star magic." Loki act macho saving last of his ego after the fight.

" Hihihihi its Ok we fight side by side helping each other you are not weak. We cover each other weakness it's not fair to begin with. Don't look down at yourself Loki. Sure my star magic is cool and all but it will always drain more of my magic them using my celestial keys. Remember this Loki when I start using the star magic that mean I'm serious and the outcome of the battle is destruction. I will use it as a last resort only until that I will fight with my entire sprite friend."

Loki hug Lucy how he love this silly celestial mage. Loki carries Lucy in his arm to a nearby tree for her to rest. "Call me or the other if you need help" Loki went back to the celestial realm.

After a while Lucy start on her trail to the lake nearby for the main entrance. She needs to sing the spell for the secret door to open. She remembers how father Shion force her to remember the spell everyday she will sing it to him. That song stuck in her mind for ever. She takes a deep breath and breath in and out a few times before she starts. She focuses of her memory with her sprite, the guild Fairy tail and Natsu team.

Gold light surround Lucy body and all her sprite come out from their gate keys as she claps her hand together and sing the magic spell.

( It's Tear phonic hym from tale of abyss.)

Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze  
>Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze<br>Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa  
>Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei<br>Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei  
>Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va<br>Rei va neu croa tue rei rei

A large door appeared in front of Lucy and the doors open for her to see the other side the sanctuary finally she have reach her destination the sanctuary of the twelve zodiacs. Lucy smiles at her sprit and enter thought the door at last she home.

BACK AT FAIRY TAIL

In front of the guild Fairy Tali stand two people in robe cover their faces. AS both of them enter the guild went silent to see the visitors. Both of them uncover their hood and went to the bar walking to Mira. Both of them have the same height same hair color and the same eyes color like twins.

Natsu, Gray and Erza are in standby mode as the visitor inters the guild.

"Can we meet the guild master for Fairy Tail master Makarov we bring new from Father Shion."

Erza take in charge as the detail of the visitors is not clear "Which guild are you from? I never hear of a guild leader call father Shion? Explain yourself!"

" Im sorry where are out manners come in the guild without introduction. We are not from a guild but I and my brother come from the country of Symphonia. My name is Saga while my brother is Kanon. We bring new from father Shion about the rumors of the coming battle between the dark bring."

Master Makarov went down stare "It's been long enough not to see you twin out in the field far from home. I think it's urgent that Master Shion send both of you here. But first show me prove that both of you are gold saint of the twelve zodiac. I can't trust the people without prove first for the information given."

Saga and Kanon call fourth their gold amour and a bright shine surround them

" Saga no Gimini gold saint"

" Kanon no Gimini gold saint"

All the members of fairy tail were blow out of their mind to see gold armor especially Erza. Master Makarov nods his head and approves the transformation from the Gemini brother. Sage tell about the new rumors about the fight between the dark bring are starting as the successor of the dark bring Sinclaire has finally awaken.

Natsu didn't have a chance to ask question because he was shot down my master Makarov to shut up until finish. So many question floating around his head half of what the new guy saying doesn't make séance to him he didn't understand a thing. He not interested because he is waiting for Lucy to come home that all that mater.

It all change when Saga said Lucy name all the members attention was focus at the twin.

"Lucy needs your help in this coming war. She can't fight alone even with her power alone it's not enough to sealed back the dark bring. She needs help from her family and friend in her journey. Right now she must reach at the sanctuary and safe there. We will be your guide to the sanctuary of the twelve zodiacs at Symphonia."

REIGA&ELLLIE

I hope it's enough for this chapter to cope with the plot development. The next chapter will be Natsu and Lucy finly sees each other! Im very sorry if there is still no NaLu interaction in this chapter too.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to my lovely reader (run's and hide in the closet). I'm sorry for not updating this beautiful fic of mine. . I have really bad flamers that killed my will and mode to produce any kind of idea for a new chapter. I died in side and shut down I'm so sorry for my loyal readers but now I'm back. I found my will back as a fellow friend lift my sprite in her wonderful review that made me realized about myself and I want to continue back this beautiful fic.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ENCROUGEDMENT YOU GIVE ME: _**SILENT - MELODY 2413**_

^^ THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFULL REVIEW FOR MY NEW BABY FIC :

**SasrNarulover49**

**Neko-Tiara **

**Princess Happy **

**anon **

**SILENT-MELODY 2413 **

**^^ THIS COMEBACK CHAPTER IS ALL FOR YOU MY REVIEWRS **

**R**eiga&Ellie: Fairy tails belong to Hiro Mashima.

**I'll Be There **

_Recap from the last chapter _

Natsu didn't have a chance to ask question because he was shot down my master Makarov to shut up until finish. So many question floating around his head half of what the new guy saying doesn't make séance to him he didn't understand a thing. He not interested because he is waiting for Lucy to come home that all that mater.

It all change when Saga said Lucy name all the members attention was focus at the twin.

"Lucy needs your help in this coming war. She can't fight alone even with her power alone it's not enough to sealed back the dark bring. She needs help from her family and friend in her journey. Right now she must reach at the sanctuary and safe there. We will be your guide to the sanctuary of the twelve zodiacs at Symphonia."

**Chapter 5 **

After the last information came out of Saga's mouth with the mention of Lucy name the guild went silent. At that moment Natsu just explode with tone of question and his reaction was not your normal reaction that Natsu always give.

"WTF REFRAZE WHAT YOU JUST SAID! THE DARK BRING. THAT IMPOSIBLE THEY ARE HISTORY. THOSE THINGS WERE DISTROIED A LONG TIME AGO. WHAT IN HELL THOSE THING HAVE CONECTION WITH LUCY." Natsu was furious at the mention of the dark bring. He knows about this one history because Dragneel told it as bed time story for Natsu when he was young.

The other member of the guild was blown away by all the information and Natsu sudden out burse. It seem that Natsu know what the hell the Saga person is talking about.

"Are you sure flame thrower? Usually you are the one who lost when it came to this kind of information. I only know that the dark bringer is a power tool that once to take over the world but was defeated by the great queen of the celestial Resha Valentine. I don't see any connection it to Lucy." Gray look at the pump Natsu and then at Saga and Kanon.

With that kind of feedback from Gray, Natsu was beyond rage as he knows about thing. He just not interested in them so why bother with it it's not important. "Said it to my face your Popsicle and let me melt you with my fire" then a small battle happened between Natsu and Gray while everyone just sweat drop at their behavior including Saga and Kanon.

Before the fighting went more violent Erza snatch Natsu and Gray by their collar "if you value your life drop it now so i can learn what going on and help Lucy. I have no patient when my little sis is in trouble. Behave or off with your head." The glared at Natsu and Gray was immediately send them to composed then self and be more serious. Erza let go both of them on the floor.

Saga and Kanon smile at the childish action of Natsu and Gray and burse with laughter. With the laughter from the new guest Natsu, Gray and Erza stare at the twin if looks can killed the twin are dead by now. Makarove know if he didn't intervene now the guild will in for more damaged and more paper work for him.

"Clam downs you three. Saga and Kanon came here with news about Lucy and I consider them as a dear friend of mind so treat them as guest. I as the guild leader of Fairy tail agree in sending my strongest team to help the sanctuary of the twelve golden zodiacs. As Lucy is also member of my guild and my precious family."

"It's nice to see that master Markarov love his guild and the member inside as his family but in realty your past will never change. Your sins will never be forgiven not in a million years no matter how you repent." Kanon hide his face under his bang and his eyes shine bloody red.

Erza went ballistics at Kanon said to master Makarov no one disrespect him in front of her. She ex-equip in to her Hades armor and went straight to Kanon. Sagas look at his twin Kanon and move further from Kanon to give him some room to fight with the Titania.

Erza thrust straight to Kanon heart with her sword but it was stop by his bare hand. Kanon catch the sword between his second and third finger. Erza surprise at Kanon strength she put all her strength in that one attack but with ease to catch it with his bare hand.

Natsu and Gray went in the battle to defend Erza as she stood there not moving as her sword in Kanon hand. Natsu went head on with his usual flame fist while Gray back him up with his ice make weapon combine together in one direct hit at Kanon. Erza get the signal from Natsu to let go of the sword and retreat as a safe distance.

A loud explosion inside the guild and smock all around covering the area. As the smock stared to leave the three was surprise to see Kanon standing in front of them like nothing happened? In a blink of an eye Kanon was about to struck on Natsu,Erza and Gray but he was grab by a giant hand of master Makarov.

"That enough Kanon no Gemini. My sins are mine alone and not my child. You taunt them with harsh word and gladly attack them with no mercy but it's me you are targeting. You want me to felt what you have felt so long in your heart. The same pain as I take away your beloved person from this world. Then attack me not my child they have nothing to do what happened in the past. I'm kind and merciful but if you cross the line I surely kill you right now."

Everyone in the guild felt the emotion from master Makrov . Natsu,Erza and Gray and all the members ready again to fight side by side with their master. Kanon life was in Makarov hand. In the side line Saga just watches the even unfold in front his eyes as he watch his twin fight.

Natsu spot Saga was standing there not moving as his twin life in Makarov hand not landing a hand for his brother that made Natsu pissed at Saga.

"Why are you not helping you brother? He is going to die and you are just going to watch without any emotion on your face. I don't understand this but he is your brother how can you just watch like that. Are you sure that Master Makarov will not kill your brother that you are not concern. You mad me blow my heard off with the attitude of yours." The flame burn so brightly in Natsu hand he wants to put some sense into Sage.

" We are twin we complete each other as one. Kanon didn't need my strength as he is helping you master face his worst nightmare. The sins of his past it's been so long in his heart if he didn't voice it out and show his true emotion then he will surely lost himself to his darker side."

"Man I think my brain just crack. Both of you came here and claiming to be as gold saint from a sanctuary and asking out help in your battle that have something to do with Lucy. Then your brother said thing about past sins of master Makarov . I don't care of master Makarov past he is what he is. He is a human being so it's ok to screw up in life. We the member of Fairy tail guild will be by his side as he will be by our side."

After hearing what Natsu said Makarov smile at himself. He never thought that he was keeping a very dark secret in his heart. He could never end the blame that he could not save Resha Valentine and the existent of little Lucy. He wanted so much be to by their side till the end to find starvation. It hit him like a tone of brick on his head as he was forgiven a longtime ago it's just he can't forgive himself from the burden.

Makarov relish Kanon and transform into his normal size. He turns around not facing Kanon and Sage faces. "Thank you my friend for your kind words and keeping in check for this old fooled. Why don't we all rest for tomorrow as you are escorting my team to see Lucy at the sanctuary. I clean up here with my children."

"Please take care of yourself master Makarov as you are not as young as you used to be. It's our duty as friend and family to take care of each other. Lucy is bless to have you in her life and also the guild there is no more bless then to have a wonderful family around you. See you all tomorrow then as promises Makarov." Saga helps Kanon up on his feat then both of them disappeared into thin air.

From the look of Natsu,Gray,Erza and the other members in the guild it's going to be a long night explaining what happened as it the past connecting to the future. He has no regret for his love for his children, the light of the future.

He starts telling the story of the celestial queen and the history of the dark bring and the connection of the both topic to Lucy. By the time he finish Erza kind of sad, Gray eyes was shadow by his bang and happy crying at Natsu while Natsu determination shine brightly with the will to see and save Lucy.

"Come on guy let rest and start with a new day. Head forward to see Lucy and give her our love." Natsu didn't go back to his home but he's being staying at Lucy house. He knows now that the fealing in his heart was right all along. He love Lucy Valentine much more then he love anyone in this world. A kind of love that arivel for his love for Dragneel .

^^ I hope you love the chapter I worked out. I hope you all supported me and thank you for your understanding. ^^ have a nice day and stay safe. Till next time! With much love.

REIGA 1004


End file.
